User talk:124oeo
Um, is Total Drama Modeling Season 1 supposed to be a camp? Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 20:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 Is Doesn't look like it, it looks like a fanfic if you ask me Teddy's so cool! Let's talk about her! Oh wait, I'm Teddy 00:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 166 edits already? Nice! But as Teddy said, Total Drama Modeling belongs in the fanfiction unless you make it a camp. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't find my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Platypus09 23:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) My Camp yo, come to this camp,Total Drama City, this is your personal invitation. thanks. I posted the next challange in my campIantheking10 02:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Iantheking10 The first challenge is up at my camp. Noah612 01:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you please do the challenge? It won't take very long. Noah612 22:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Camp Cartoon Drama I'll trade you one of my characters for Phineas. Follow the rules of the camp or be banned. This is your warning. [[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 00:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok will quit advertising. -.- [[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 01:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey i`m Tdifan24. You signed up for Total Drama World Contest. I`m glad you did, but can you please add one. If you don`t i`m gonna have to add it. Thanks, Tdifan24 Favor... Hi! i'm Aimers...Can you do me a huge favor by going to the td wiki and going to Nalyds blog called Countdown to 10000 season 3 sign up....Then vote for Sethallred343...I would seriously appreciate it! Thanks so much!¿Aimers?Upside Down Question Marks '' 00:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Challenge 2 Hi, next challenge is up at my camp. Noah612 02:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Challenge 3 Hi, challenge 3 is up at my camp. Noah612 20:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Can you Can you help spread the word about Av98's Camp 3 so we can start faster I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 17:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can I switch my pokemon for Total Pokemon Reload It I just want to switch out sneasel for murkrow, and I want to give skorupi to someone else... Please? Sunslicer2 ''I'm a troll, a troll mage! '' 20:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes,Sunslicer.well next time do the challenge. Av98's Camp 3 Do you think I should put up the challenge and just give you til Friday to complete it. I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 21:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama World Tour: Complete Cast Edition Hi, 124oeo. I'm PKMNAdventurer, and I just signed up on Total Drama World Tour: Complete cast edition. I wanted to be Cody, but I saw that you already called him. I'm a huge Cody fan and I was wondering, would you like to switch roles with me? If not, I understand. Thanks. P.S. Pardon my signature, but it was editied for use on the Total Drama Wikia. PKMNAdventurer Ready or not, here he comes! 23:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OK Fine...... Yay! Thank you. :) PKMNAdventurer Ready or not, here he comes! 02:34, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 3 The next challenge is up I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 20:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 3 In Av98's Camp 3 the next challenge is up please attempt to complete it, thanks. I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 12:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Av98's Camp 3 Can you at least vote someone off today in Av98's Camp 3 after the 6th challenge I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 15:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you wanna go to the final 4 with Senor Caca, Xavior, and Lola -Senor Caca Kayla says Ok! Av98's Camp 3 In Av98's Camp 3 vote off Hannah ...and Total Drama Lived Happily Ever After... A story is due soon. If you miss it, it will be the second time in a row. Congrats on the 1,000 edits.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| '''shooting stars!']] 23:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey,in your camp why do you have really strong pokemon?Aren't you suppose to bond with your starter pokemon like to level 8 or something then get strong pokemon and train them?And aren't you godplaying a little.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) (124oeo:My prinplup->Piplup is now a level 7) K and can I be all the Girl Gym Leaders,you can tell me what type they are and I'll be them.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC)] (124oeo:Yes,and make them eaither Fighting,Grass,Dark,or Water) Okay and when is the a girl gym leader goign to be 1st,2nd,or what?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) (2nd or 3rd,Lets say if its a grass, 1 Bayleef,2 Glooms) Hello , please submit an entry in MTDM Recolor Camp 2 soon. Thank you. --mtdm doz knot no 12:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) MTDM Recolor Camp 2 Hi this is Vick0971 from MTDM Recolor Camp 2 and MTDM ask me to post this to you to post a pictures so we can get this over with think you Advcoolio98's Camp 1 The first challenge in Advcoolio98's Camp 1 is up you have till Friday I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 01:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Please Please attempt to complete Advcoolio98's Camp 1 challenge if you're on. Otherwise that's not fair to others. Advcoolio98's Camp 1 In Advcoolio98's Camp 1 your team lost can you please go to the pre vote chat and talk about who the team should vote for and participate in the vote, please? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 20:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Advcoolio98's Camp 1 Tiebreaker In Advcoolio98's Camp 1 your team lost. During voting the votes were tied. Can you break the tiebreaker? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 01:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Totally Remade Congratulations!, all your characters (Ivan, Kayla and Summer) has been accepted for participating in the competition! You can now edit the pre chat section! Also add their names in the elimination table.GwenAnd DuncanRock Wanna talk? 00:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! you copied my idea AND stole my character's name!!!!! NOT COOL!!!! Duncanjustin No way man, '' 02:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Advcoolio98's Camp 1 In Advcooolio98's Camp 1 challenge 3 is up. Please attempt to complete it or participate in it or it might result in your elimination. I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 13:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Your characters Ivan and Summer got in Dramatic House! LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 19:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Please put your character up for my camp, I want to start it Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean-Oh no, we're not-MEAT CODY 11:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) This is my entry to calssify for =Total Drama REcolors= A little bit sloppy -.- TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 02:08, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Total Pokemon Action The first challenge is up by the new co-host, me.Alejandrofan3000 22:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) In My Total Drama Action, do you want to join Heather's Alliance? Answer on my talk page.Alejandrofan3000 23:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The next challenge is up!Alejandrofan3000 07:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Total Disney Island Alex is a threat. She nneds to go.Alejandrofan3000 00:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Elementry Your Secret Santa is Heather Rocks. Please erase this message from your talk page once you see it to help prevent snooping. :) --'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ''' 21:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) We're voting another person off the show on Survivor Uruguay I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 00:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey we are voting someone out in Total Drama Elementary.Dragonball Z RULES! 02:42, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm LeShawnafan. I don't think we really know each other, but I see you have a lot of custom characters. I really like doing re-colors so I was wondering if you wanted me to do any for your customs? There’s a weird lever.*pulls lever and nothing happens* 01:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) 124oeo:Sure, LF. If you do that to me, I might support you for FC. I will tell you how she looks ok? Sure! Thanks for letting me do this! I'll probbly get it to you by tomorrow, ok? There’s a weird lever.*pulls lever and nothing happens* 02:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC)